parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cuties (band)
The Cuties (Band) are a trio of hamsters, that perform in a band, and have tails on their back. Gallery: Mr._Danny_Hamster.png|Danny Stanz_Hamster.png|Stanz Mr._Einstein_Hamster.png|Einstein About them: *Danny wears a black bowtie around his neck and carries two lightsabers (one orange and one blue) and a pistol gun. *Stanz wears a cloak around his body and carries a blue lightsaber and two pistol guns. *Einstein wears a brown jumper and a black belt with a bit of moustache on his head's bottom and a red mark on his head and carries a blue double bladed saber staff and a pistol gun. Relatives: *Andrew Catsmith *Stephen Squirrelsky *Robert Cheddarcake *The Twin Bunnies *The Fluffers Bros. *Griffer Feist *Delbert Vult-R *Peterson Denver Raccoon *Wonder Mouse Girl *Kidney Rich *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Serena Magical *Andrina Chinchella *Anderson Joey *Emily Storky *Panda Smoochie *Psy C. Snowing *Shet Meerkata *Big C *Comquateater and Julimoda Gallery (Danny's Poses) File:Danny_(Swimsuit).png Mr. Danny Hamster (in blue trunks with sunflowers).png Mr. Danny Hamster (Pyjamas).png Gallery (Einstein's Poses) Stanz Hamster (swimsuit).png Stanz Hamster (pajamas).png Gallery (Stanz's Poses) Mr. Einstein Hamster (swimsuit).png Mr. Einstein Hamster (pyjamas).png Gallery (The Cuties) (with pistol guns) Mr. Danny Hamster (with a pistol gun).png|Danny (with pistol gun) Stanz Hamster (with two pistol guns).png|Stanz (with two pistol guns) Mr. Einstein Hamster (with a pistol gun).png|Einstein (with pistol gun) Gallery (The Cuties) (with lightsabers) Gallery (Danny Hamster) Mr. Danny Hamster (with two lightsabers).png|Danny (with two lightsabers) Mr. Danny Hamster (with two lightsabers) with his orange saber..png|Danny (with two lightsabers) (one orange) Mr. Danny Hamster (with two lightsabers) with his blue saber..png|Danny (with two lightsabers) (one blue) Mr. Danny Hamster (with two lightsabers (one orange and one blue)).png|Danny (with two lightsabers) (one orange and one blue) Gallery (Stanz Hamster) Stanz Hamster (with a lightsaber).png|Stanz Hamster (with lightsaber) Stanz Hamster (with a pale blue lightsaber).png|Stanz Hamster (with lightsaber) (one blue) Gallery (Einstein Hamster) Mr. Einstein Hamster (with a saber staff).png|Einstein (with saber staff) Mr. Einstein Hamster (with a saber staff activating) with one blue blade shown..png|Einstein (with saber staff) (one blue) Mr. Einstein Hamster (with a saber staff activating) with another blue blade shown..png|Einstein (with saber staff) (other blue) Mr. Einstein Hamster (with a saber staff activating).png|Einstein (with saber staff) (two blue blades) List of their Songs That They Love to Sing: *Black or White (Michael Jackson) (1991) *When the Sun Goes Down (Kenny Chesney) (2004) *Little Deuce Coupe (The Beach Boys) (1963) *A Beautiful Morning (The Rascals) (1968) *Don't Stop Believin' (Journey) (1981) *I'm On My Way (The Proclaimers) (1988) *Want To Want Me (Jason Derulo) (2015) *Purple People Eater (Sheb Wooley) (1958) *Moves Like Jagger (Maroon 5) (2011) *Sell Out (Reel Big Fish) (1996) *I'm Blue (Eiffel 65) (1999) *Good Feeling (Flo Rida) (2012) *Rock (Michael Jackson (1982) * * Trivia *Their appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, and Toon Age, and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Characters Category:Animals